The Warlock and the Druid
by Der Adler des Mondes
Summary: A beginning backstory for my Druid and my warlock. Detailing why they chose what they wanted to be with very weak hint of romance. Please read and drop in ideas. Also WARNING: Story has not been beta'ed you have been warned!


Author's Note: This is sort of a backstory for both my druid and my warlock at once. I am planning bigger stories but plot bunnies wanted me to write this down so I will not forget it.

Disclaimer: Everything except for plot and names belong to Blizzard/Activision and not me!

My druid's name is Chella and my Warlock's is Androl. The paladin Tosmor is also mine.

**WARNING:** Following story has not been beta'ed. Notorious for bad grammar.

The curious creature pawed the pointed metal tool that she had been given by a good friend of hers long ago…In the form of the panther she had long ago forgoed her materialistic need of equipment for the most part. Like a shadow she sneaked into places and was never seen as she was roughly the height of a gnome. Again she would journey to the edges of Azeroth after her brief stay in Stormwind to continue her quest to learn about the planet they lived on and its ecosystems. She very much disliked when she had to come back to her native self, her Night Elf being, having gotten used to the habits of being a panther. As a panther she would sneak around for her allies, helping them kill enemies. However she was also skilled in the ways of the bear, where she would protect her allies from harm and risk being killed in battle.

A long friend of hers inspired her journey of learning. She met him in the beginning of her studies, when she was just accepted to become a mage. Her companion taught her otherwise, this wise warlock took her to the forest in the world tree and asked her "what did she see?". She told him about the corruption, she told him about the Night Elf hunters, the wounded animals, the plants, the trees, and she explained to him in detail the ecosystem as she saw it. He then asked her; by those answers she gave him what did she think would best suit her? She pondered this question for a couple minutes, and then she realized she loved nature. She realized the studies of arcane are not what she loved. She realized she wanted to be a druid.

She gave him her thought and he smiled, telling her "The path of the mage should only be taken by those who wish to learn it and the most important part of all enjoy it." He paused for a minute, letting the silence sink in. "I was an eager mage once…Long ago…However, I was not happy…That is why I wanted something different…something powerful…that's why I turned to the dark arts." After another brief pause. "I paid the price." She saw her friend sadden, as he looked around the forest. Looking into his face she saw the years that the warlock endured, and then and only then did she see the fel energies leaping off the warlock and seeping into the ground. She understood his last words, his soul was damned.

She went up to her friend and swiftly changed into her black panther form. She comforted by the only way she knew, she went up to him curled around and purred. He watched her with a smile growing on his face, he sat on the ground with her and dismissed his minion. He continued his story after getting more comfortable. " As a friend I showed you, just as one of my friends showed me. That paladin was unforgettable as he was able to forgive me for so many of my sins of murder and destruction." She sat up and looked at him as he continued. "That's why I am part of the Alliance and not the Burning Legion." He stared at her with a smile….The memory vanished and she found herself going to the Stormwind flight master as it was getting dark.

She was in her Night Elf form, and walked very softly as men and women around her were going home to their families or eating dinner in their homes. When out of the nowhere…a little yellow creature appeared on her shoulder…with a rose in his hands…and stinking of…fel energy? She turned around and she saw him her old friend. "Need some help?" He asked as he called for his minion. She glanced and at him then at the sun that was setting. With a surge of confidence she grinned and responded with an adventurous voice "Why not?" The duo went together to the flight master. The Warlock and the Druid.

Please tell me what you think? Does it suck? Does it rock? What would be interesting to read?


End file.
